Wings without the feathers
by SpontaneousStarscreamSpaghetti
Summary: tally is a mutant. just like the flock. but the resemblance stops there.shes the only bat mutant. she was taken from the school when she was 1 year old. she lives a fairly normal life. going to school. hanging out with friends. but Itex still wants her.


I slammed my locker shut and stood up. FINALLY, school was over. I untucked my uniform shirt and slung my backpack over my shoulder.

I stepped into the river of kids getting out of class. Jaida stepped in next to me , walking down the hall.

"Hey Tally, how bout we hit the movies this weekend? We could see New Moon" Jaida said.

"sounds great! Ill text you. Who else should go?" I already had my phone out.

"Emery and Taylor " Jaida replied "Ill see you later"

She waved as she got into her moms escalade.

I flipped my long, curly, black hair over my shoulder. My mom pulled up in the Tahoe. I smiled and walked across the schools lawn.

"Bye Tally"

A few other girls waved to me as I left but I ignored them. I just wanted to get home.

I threw my backpack in the back seat where my little brother was waiting.

"hey Jack" I kissed the 3 year old on the top of his head and climbed into the front seat.

"How was your day? Do you have any homework?"my mom asked.

"Fine. But too long. We're gonna catch a movie tonight. I finished it all"

Mrs. Lorenz didn't need to be told who _we _was. Tally, Jaida, Kayla and Emery had been friends since preschool.

"Can Jaida spend the night after?" I looked hopefully at my mom.

"Sure. " she pulled out of the parking lot and drove back to our house. I texted Emery and Kayla. They could both go.

We turned down Mission road and pulled into the garage. I jumped out of the car and ran inside, I threw down my back pack and ran onto my balcony.

I spread out my wings. Stretching them after the long day at school. They were 13 feet long from tip to tip. They were broad and completely black.I jumped off the balcony and flew above my yard, glad for the tall oak trees hiding the house from the neighbors.

It was the greatest feeling in the world. The sun warmed the skin on my wings and I tucked them in, diving down to the balcony again.

I ran insde and changed into jean shorts and a t-shirt with slits in the back for her wings.

I smiled. I could hear my mother put the car keys on the table downstairs. Being part bat had its advantages.

Opening up my pink laptop, I plopped down on my bed. Facebook and Fangs blog showed up on the screen as my home pages.

A bunch of people had written on my wall. Nothing special. Fang had posted a new entry to his blog. The flock was somewhere in Hawaii. I smiled. Glad to be reminded I wasn't the only flying, mutant teenager.

I sat on my bed and read the new Alex Rider book. Jaida walked up to my room.

"Hey! Are you ready for the movie!"

I whipped around, startled. Instinctively, my wings folded against my back. I relaxed seeing it was Jaida. Jaida had always known about her wings.

"Ya. Are you spending the night after?"I smiled and sat up.

"If I can."

"awesome! Lets go!"

I threw on my jacket and folded my wings against my back.

Jaida and I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. My mom was putting something in the oven.

"We're ready to go" I told her

"okay, give me a minute to get my stuff togather"

Ten minutes later my mother was finaaly ready for the 5 minute drive to the movie theater.

We stopped outside and my mom went through the usual checklist.

"You have your cell phone and its charged?"

"yes"

"youll call me when the movies over?"

"yes"

"pepper spray?"

"yes"

"safety siren"

"Yes, mom I have everything. Ill see you later"

It may seem that my mother is over protective and paranoid, but she has good reason. Itex is still after me. I was apparently a very succesful experiment. But they only had me for one year, so they couldn't really study me.

We went into the movie. Kayla and Emery were already there.

'heyy!" we talked for 10 minutes before actually buying our tickets. When we actually DID get our seats, we started talking more and laughing and throwing popcorn. I threw nerds at somebody's had and started laughing, they turned around to look at us and I turnd to look behind me. But the wall was there. Jaida burst out laughing.

"look out! The wall is throwing nerds!" she snorted and we all laughed harder. Then the movie started. I glanced around us.

Crap. There were at least 8 erasers in the theater, maybe more. I was sitting between Jaida and Kayla, so I might be safer for now.

Maybe they werent hunting me.

Maybe they just liked Twilight.


End file.
